1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractable suspension shelves and leg assemblies for such shelving, and more particularly to such shelving with leg assemblies involving pedestals attachable directly or indirectly to support structure and comprising tension spring means exerting frictional force on suspension legs pivotally movable on such pedestal means with such frictional force being exerted throughout a full 180.degree. pivotal movement of the leg means to positively retain the leg means in either a substantially perpendicular position with respect to the support surface on which the pedestal is mounted or to positively retain the leg means in a substantially parallel position with respect to such support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspension or hanging shelves are known as in Gross U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,577, and Moore U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,364. In the case of the Gross hanging shelf, it is designed to hang from an adjustable support rod within a window frame and, although removable, has no retractability. In the case of the Moore shelf, it houses a withdrawable file drawer but is otherwise simply a stationary installation of fixed form.
Also known are trays or drawers with holddown means such as disclosed in the prior art patents referred to in my copending application entitled Document Display Stand, namely Noll et al U.S. Pat. No. 428,406, Sell U.S. Pat. No. 832,426, Dungan U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,604, and Ratigan U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,446. None of these, however, discloses or suggests any structure having any similarity to a retractable suspension shelf.